Confessions of a Broken heart
by jessica.brooke
Summary: A oneshot i thought of while hearing Confessions of a broken heart daughter to father soo reveiw and tell me what you thought. Kinda sad...


This is a long one-shot. It is kind of sad so… plz be nice

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At the tower, around 8:30 pm, robin, cyborg and BB were playing a game while raven watched with a meaningless attention. Starfire got bored. She just found out that her father had been taking Hudkr. A seriously addicting drug that many tameranians didn't know about. Then her father shot Galfore and is now in jail. But, she didn't tell the others about her father's addiction. She got up and ran to her room and grabbed a copy of a picture of her and her father and a cross. She went back down stairs and said to Robin, 'I'm going for a walk." "Ok. Do you want me to go?" robin asked. "No," and she left the room.

Starfire was walking very slowly on the sidewalk. She looked at a new club that opened. She wanted to go. They had a place to sing and everything. With seeing this she stroked her hand on the window. She started to sing in a whisper: _These are, these are the confessions of a broken heart._

Starfire ran to the mall to pick out something nice. She picked a purple satin dress with strait yellow see-through fabric under the purple sequined part. Then she went to a hair stylist and got her hair curled. She paid the stylist and went back to the club. She put on her makeup and went to the person and asked to sing.

"DUDES! Lets watch the new club's singing spotlight," beast boy shouted and turned on the tv. All of the titans sat down at the sofa and watched the TV.

The announcer on the TV said, "And now here is our first contestant at this fabulous club is…STARFIRE FROM THE TEEN TITANS!"

"WHAT!" the titans screamed in unison. "How is this possible?" Beast boy asked. "You guys listen…" Raven said.

'Well, my father is in a bit of a problem so I wrote this song for him, " She said and looked down. The music started to play and Starfire walked up to the front of the stage with the picture of her and her father. Robin and the Titans stared at her. She looked different. Starfire stared at the cameras then the people and began to sing.

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older **

She wrapped the cross around her palm and put her hands together while closing her eyes.

**Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go **

She took the cross off and threw it to the side of the stage. She let her hair swish around her head.  
**  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
**.

Starfire slunk into the ground and took the picture she had and started to rip it up into pieces.

**And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed**

Starfire's eyes started to produce tears. When Robin saw this on the TV, he started to cry.

**  
So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go! **

Starfire swiped the picture pieces with a great angry force and they blew all over the stage. She laid down on the stage, grabbed two pieces of the picture, and continued. The song she was singing was tearing her heart up.

**  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart**

Cyborgs human eye started to water, Raven and Beast boy were hugging each other, and Robin watched still crying.

Starfire held her hands on the sides of her head and continued to cry.

**  
I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!  
I love you! **

**  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart**

Ohhh...yeah

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter… 

Starfire stopped singing and looked at the audience who was clapping wildly at her. She walked off stage and went to the back of the stage and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. She sunk into the floor and burst into a crying moment.

As soon as Robin saw her walk off stage, he ran out of the room and went to the club. He walked back stage and found her sitting on the bathroom floor with a tissue clenched in her hand against her head. He bent down to her and hugged her. "I should have told you," Starfire whispered and laid her head on his chest. "its okay," robin said and lifted her chin and gave her a long passionate kiss while holding her hand. 'I'm sorry," robin said. After their kiss, Robin lifted her up bridal style and brought her home.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well? Review please. I maybe should have made it into chapters but…

Jessie

********

****


End file.
